


The Corellian Roundabout

by jcgoble3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcgoble3/pseuds/jcgoble3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and a teenage Jaina, out for some quality father-daughter time, encounter something Han quickly discovers that he hates: Corellia's new traffic circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corellian Roundabout

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to explain why this crack!fic even exists. In a help and advice thread on the message board where this was originally posted, one user (Ewok_Poet here on AO3) tried to ask for information on Corellian runabouts (a type of starship). However, her autocorrect changed "runabout" to "roundabout", leading to mass hilarity in the thread. She didn't realize the mistake until the next day, by which time people were laughing their socks off demanding a fic about roundabouts on Corellia. This is that fic.

Han merged onto the main road as he asked his daughter a question. “Enjoying the day so far?”

Jaina grinned. “If you mean did I enjoy beating the stuffing out of you in that dogfight simulator, yes.”

“Not my fault that the computer assigned me to the TIE.”

“Oh?” Jaina said with a giggle. “And here I thought you were the one that graduated from the Imperial Academy.”

Han checked a street sign and moved into the right turn lane. “That was a _long_ time ago. These days I just fly the _Falcon_. Besides, those things need shields.” He changed the subject as he turned down a side street. “So, where to next?”

“How about the pool?” Jaina said as she kicked her shoes off and propped her feet up on the dashboard.

“Jaina!” Han chastised. “Put your feet down.”

Jaina merely turned her eyes toward her father. “Oh, since when did you become the commander?”

Han snorted. It was true that back in the starfighter simulator at the arcade, the computer had, after assessing all players' performance in earlier battles, assigned Jaina the role of squadron commander in the final cooperative mission. And now she wouldn't let him forget it.

Before he could think of a comeback, though, he was presented with a new problem. “What... is this?” he asked in confusion.

“Oh, that's the new thing they put in a couple months ago,” Jaina said. “Called a roundabout.”

“Well, how the heck do I navigate it?” Han wondered, his voice betraying his nervousness.

“Easy-peasy,” Jaina said, putting her feet back down. “I read about these. Just slip in, go counter-clockwise, and exit.”

Han didn't think it was that easy. He approached, then hit the brakes, stopping first.

“No, don't stop,” Jaina said. “Just—”

Han was decidedly _not_ in the mood for backseat driving. “Quiet!”

He waited for a moment, studying the traffic flow, until the driver behind him blew his horn. “Alright, alright,” he muttered as he slowly accelerated—then had to floor the throttle when he nearly got rear-ended by a speeder already in the circle, resulting in another blaring horn.

“Now—” Jaina tried.

“Shut up!” Han yelled. He tried to drive around the circle, but apparently wasn't going fast enough for the person behind him, bringing the number of horns blown at him to three. Finally, he turned the wheel to the right and left the roundabout behind.

Han let out a sigh of relief. “If I don't have to do that again ever, I'll be a happy man.”

“Bad news, Dad: they're putting in more of these.” Jaina said.

“Then I'll just find a way to avoid them.”

“Oh, and you went too far around the circle. We're on the wrong road.”

Han instantly put his head on a swivel. The kid was right: this was not the street they wanted. And to get onto the correct one...

Han pulled over on the side of the road and put his head in his hands. “I don't want to deal with that... _thing_ again,” he said, spitting out the word “thing” as if it were the dirtiest word known to sentient beings. “Can we just skip the pool today and go somewhere else? Please? For the sake of my sanity?”

“No, I wanna go to the pool. Even if I have to drive.”

“Jaina, you're only fourteen years old. You're not old enough to drive a landspeeder on Corellia.”

“Do you really think local police will mess with the family of the leader of the biggest interplanetary government in the galaxy?”

“Fine,” Han said, reaching for the door handle. Being the husband of the New Republic Chief of State could be frustrating at times, but it did come in useful on occasion. “Just don't wreck it.”

Han circled around, climbed into the passenger seat and reached for the seat belt. He didn't even have a chance to buckle it before he was thrown to the right as Jaina whipped the speeder through a fast U-turn.

“Jaina! Slow down!” he yelled, more out of fear for himself than for Jaina's own safety. He finally buckled his seat belt, but they were already almost on top of the roundabout. “Now,” he started to say in a calmer voice, “take it eaeeeeEEEEEEAAAAA!”

Before he could finish, Jaina cut the wheel and entered the roundabout, barely slowing down. Han grabbed the center console with one hand and the door with the other one, bracing himself against the centrifugal force as Jaina piloted the speeder around the circle. After a few seconds, he was suddenly almost thrown into Jaina as as spun the steering wheel the other way to exit the circle, as he noticed a Drall pedestrian on the sidewalk pull her toddler back.

Jaina finally slowed down and pulled over, and it was only then that Han realized how hard he was breathing. He took a few moments to catch his breath and compose himself before speaking. “Did you _have_ to go that fast?!”

“Yes, to prove my point. And speaking of points, that makes it two–nothing, me.”

“Now wait a minute here. What's this business about keeping score?”

Jaina turned to look at her father. “One for the starfighter game at the arcade,” she said, grinning, “and one for the roundabout.”

Han crossed his arms. “And how do you figure...”

He never finished his thought because at that moment, they heard the chirp of a siren behind them. Han and Jaina simultaneously turned their heads to see a local police speeder parked behind them with its lights flashing.

The elder Solo spun back around and stared at his daughter. “Now remember, this was _your_ idea, and _you're_ the one answering to Mom if you end up in jail for not having a license. That said, let me do the talking.”

There was a knock on the driver's window, and Jaina hit the button to lower the window. “License, registration, and proof of insurance, please,” the officer said.

“Well,” Han said, leaning over, “registration and insurance aren't a problem. I've got those right here.” He fished around in the center console and pulled out two pieces of paper, handing them to the cop. “As for a license, she doesn't have one, but this is the one you really want to see,” he said as he pulled his New Republic government official identification out of his wallet, identifying him as the First Husband of the New Republic, and handed it over as well.

The officer looked at the ID, then leaned down to get a better look at Han. “That's very interesting, sir, but what's your point?”

“My _point_ is that my wife doesn't take kindly to people messing with her family. And my wife has a little more power at her disposal than you and your police department do. That's not a threat,” Han added, “just a fact.”

“Your wife, huh?” the officer said, his tone of voice conveying that he knew exactly who Han's wife was and exactly how much power she had. “While I consider that, do either of you know why I stopped you?”

“For her being too young?” Han asked.

“Actually, no, that wasn't the original reason for the stop. Back at the roundabout, did either of you see a couple of Drall on the sidewalk stop to wait on you?”

“Yeah,” Han said. “What about it?”

“Well, this is probably the least understood part of the roundabout rules, but you are required to yield to waiting pedestrians, both when entering and exiting the circle.”

Jaina immediately lowered her head and smacked her forehead with her palm. “I knew that,” she muttered.

The officer took a minute to give Han's government ID a closer inspection. Satisfied, he handed it back along with the registration and insurance proof. “I'll tell you what. It's the end of my shift, I don't want to deal with the extra paperwork that an arrest would produce, or even the little bit of paperwork a ticket would require, and you make a fair point that getting on the New Republic Chief of State's bad side is not a good idea. So how about I just let her off with a verbal warning for failure to yield, and order you two to swap seats. Does that sound fair?”

Han smiled, and both he and Jaina unbuckled their seat belts, circled the speeder, and got in the correct seats.

Satisfied, the officer said goodbye, leaving Han sitting in the driver's seat thinking.

“Whatcha thinking about, Dad?” Jaina asked.

“I'm thinking I'd really like to take a nap by the side of the pool right now. Relax a little.”

Jaina laughed. “Then let's go. And remember I still lead two to nothing.”

Han put the speeder in gear and merged into traffic. “Nope. It's back to one–nothing now. You lose the roundabout point because of the traffic violation.”

“Dad!”

“Hey, you brought that on yourself.” Han grinned. “Next stop, the pool. And on the way back, I think we'll take the long way around.”


End file.
